Staff Guide to 3.0
The Staff Guide to 3.0 What? What is this? Welcome to the Civilization Experiment III, or CivEx. CivEx is a Minecraft server and social experiment taking place in a custom built survival world. Using custom plugins, ore generation, and food growth rates, CivEx intends on chronicling the rise and fall of nations, political ideologies, religions, organizations, governments... and civilization itself. Administrators never interfere unless a server rule is broken, and all nations, communities, cities, and events are player driven. What mods are allowed? You can find a full list of all the allowed client modifications here. What if I have a mod I think I should be able to use? Send the mods a GAMPDYGRAM, or as others call it "modmail." You can find it below the subreddit header, or by clicking here. The staff on CivEx is very good at handling GAMPDYGRAMs, and should respond to you within the day of messaging them. If not, feel free to resend your PM. How do I know what is claimed or how the map looks? The most recent claims map will always be linked in the sidebar. Is there an official map? No, all maps are, and always will be player made. How do I protect my chests and blocks/why are chests locked and blocks unable to be broken? On CivEx, we use a multitude of serverside plugins. One of these is Citadel. Citadel is a plugin that allows players to lock chests privately, or to all but a specific group, allowing for protection from grief and providing for public chests within towns, and used to help protect player items and buildings. By using smooth stone, iron, emeralds, or diamonds, you can reinforce a block to either your private group, or a group of friends you can allow access to. When reinforcing a block, you loose the resource that reinforces it in the process, but you will get it back when you break the block with Citadel bypass mode. You can also reinforce chests, furnaces, doors, and any block that isn't bedrock. Here is a table of reinforcement levels. A full list of Citadel commands can be found here. However, a few of the more common commands are as followed: What is Dedication? Why can't I break these blocks/PvP/use lava or flint and steel? Dedication is a custom plugin for CivEx that stops raiders and griefers from doing damage until they’ve accrued a certain amount of playtime. This prevents people from getting their friends online solely to raid. There's a few important commands to know, but by playing CivEx naturally and using general Minecraft actions, you should easily gain Dedication. (Note: If you get banned for any reason other than multi-accounting that often happens when a sibling plays on CivEx as well, you will have to earn Dedication again.) How can I monitor who is in an area, or what blocks have been broken? JukeAlert allows you to to create craftable snitches by reinforcing jukeboxes and note blocks to log player movement (and block use) in an area. Noteblocks and jukeboxes that have been reinforced to a Citadel group are called snitches. A jukebox tells you when someone enters an 11 block radius around the block, and records data of what actions they do for review. Noteblocks are the cheaper alternative, but only tells you when someone enters the 11 block radius around the block. Here is a list of a few commands: Why are my crops not growing? CivEx uses the RealisticBiomes plugin. This affects food growth, animal reproduction, weather events, and adds temperature to the game. Each biome gives bonuses and debuffs to crop growth rates- each crop grows at a different rate in different biomes. So, now what? If you're ready to play, download any version of Minecraft 1.10 and simply log using the server IP mc.civexperiment.com. Is there anything else I should read? Yes, actually. Make sure you read over the sidebar, all of the server's most important information is located there. You can additionally check the wiki here to get more in-depth answers to questions. If there's any questions that you have after reading both of these resources, don't be afraid to post on the subreddit asking for more information, or modmail here. Since you took the time to read all this, we'll share some info with you- the crafting recipe for a saddle can be found here. Edited by Devonmartino, Mod in October Category:The Staff